Tsuki no Kaasu
by Sarah Tigress Vida
Summary: This was a songfic done for Starchan, my friend, for her characters Pride and Wrath on request. Just an early disclaimer....I DON'T OWN THE SONG, OR THE CHARACTERS!


_In a cold dream, the moon casts a curse._

_In a world where there are no words,_

_We speak about love_

_Until the day when those words reach you._

There isn't a night when I didn't think of her. Of course, she didn't know that. All she knew was that we were partners in crime, born Sins, and we were together. It made me happy when she was by my side. All the time. I loved her. I knew I did. I'd told her, but she didn't ever seem to notice...at all. She just pushed me away whenever I brought up the subject, so by now I'd dropped it, and I was just acting like my usual self, running around, killing those stupid human men and women foolish enough to stand in our way.

_In arms riddled with scars,_

_Do my lips draw you in?_

_A wish strives to be unbound_

You know, I heard him say the words to me for a while, and then he stopped. Oh well. It was something I didn't want to hear yet. But this warm feeling that I got whenever I heard him say it, I dunno. It was so nice, to feel that feeling every time our hands touched accidentally. I want to tell him I love him! But... But I don't know how, and I just don't think I'm ready to say it to him either, not yet. I do love him! More than words can possibly describe! I don't know if he meant what he said, and I want to hear it again...but I won't ask.

_You know, in the past we loved each other_

_And if the beauty is tossed aside,_

_Tomorrow you can move towards a more beautiful night._

Our past selves...They were in love with each other, so that must be why I feel so much for her, right? I was using every inch of logic I had in my brain to try to reason out the way I felt for her, but I would never show her again, for fear of being rejected as I had before, and because I felt like, ever since I had told her, She was purpously avoiding any reason to touch me, to be near me. It hurt me to see her like this! I just wanted to be near her always. When she ran, when she smiled, when she fought, I always noticed how graceful she was, and it made me forget logic, and remember why I had fallen in love with my closest friend and companion.

_Because the moon casts a curse in a cold dream_

_I want to carry you off into the distance_

_And go anywhere,_

_Until I'm at a place where I can believe in love._

What is love anyways? That was what I told myself whenever my emotion began to get the best of me. I don't want to show him, or anyone else how deeply I care. If I did, there would be hell to pay, I knew it. Someone would come and take away that which I loved most, to hurt me, to hurt him, I don't know. I just know I don't want him to get hurt. I don't tell him because it's not like me, and because...this sounds weird...I know, but because I love him. Some day, when we're in a place where the military isn't trying to kill us...I'll tell him. But until then, nothing changes.

_By ways only a child who knows no pain can do_

_You close yourself off to the world_

_Your first words of love that you whispered at my ear eyes that hide nothing I want to deceive them_

_If I could hold you and know that I can keep you warm_

_I am not afraid of any punishment or sin_

Sins...That's what we were called. But is it a sin to love someone so much it hurts? If so, then I must be one of the biggest sinners of all. All I think of, is that I'm not afraid to kill off anyone who gets in the way of me and her being together at long last! I don't care if I get hurt, all I care about is protecting her, being with her, knowing her, loving her. I'm selfish. I never realized the truth of it until I realized the true extent of my feelings for her! I'm not afraid. No matter what happens to me, no matter if this is a sin, no matter if this will cause me pain, I will love her 'til the day this world and the next world ends.

_We awake from the icy dream in which the moon cast a curse,_

_And I float aimlessly, connected to you,_

_How far do we have to go,_

_Until we obtain the silence of love?_

I realized something. We were fighting that blonde haired, golden eyed boy who looked similar to Him, and the flame bastard, and I was watching him as I fought. He was really beautiful in the moonlight, probably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my...existance. Later, I sorted out how I was feeling, calming myself, when he said, "Come with me, please. I know a place we can go, so we can finally get out of this damn town." I stared at him in mute amazement. I had dreamed of finally getting away from here, being somewhere where he and I were free to be what we were, to love each other. Maybe there is a god up there somehow, and maybe he does care sometimes...

_You know, in the past we loved each other,_

_And if the beauty is tossed aside,_

_Tomorrow you can move towards a more beautiful night._

I led her down the winding alleys, over roof tops, and towards the edge of the town, towards the forest home I had found. I wanted to be together, and this seemed the perfect home for us to be together, at long last. I could tell her again, and again, and maybe she would hear me again. I was holding her hand, and that in itself made me smile. I was glad she was letting me. When we arrived, she looked at the small house and smiled, "It's perfect. Can..Can I tell you something? When we get inside?"She asked. I nodded, "Sure."

_The moon casts a curse in a cold dream,_

_I want to carry you off into the distance,_

_And go anywhere,_

_Until I'm at a place where I can believe in love._

I took a deep breath. He stood in front of me. The smell of him, his nearness, I really believed in true love at that moment. That's when I said it, "PRIDE I LOVE YOU!" He smiled, that knowing smile of his, and took my hand, pulling me close. I could feel a slight blush stain my cheeks. He looked down at me and said the words I had been longing to hear, saying my name, "I love you too, Wrath. I've loved you all along, you just weren't ready." I felt his arms around me, and it was almost too much. I felt like a liquid, weak at my knees. I looked up at him, and then something happened...His lips landed on mine...  
Normal POV  
It was beautiful. Pride and Wrath stood there in each other's embrace. The kiss was innocent, and pure, for all that they were sins. Anyone who saw it would have been moved by the scene in front of them. Finally, their curse was lifted. Finally they were free...free to love.

_I'd go anywhere,_

_Until I'm at a place where I can believe in love,_

_And a more beautiful night,_

_With just the two of us._

Owari


End file.
